Examples of such toggle switches include those described in British Patent Specification 2160017 and WO 83/02196. These specifications disclose an inertia switch device comprising an inertia body, a casing forming a compartment for the inertia body and providing a rest position therefor, and a toggle operable by the inertia body when it is disturbed from its rest position from a first to a second toggle position, and a member mounted in the casing operable for moving the toggle from its second to its first position; and WO 83/02196. These specifications disclose an inertia switch device comprising an inertia body, a casing forming a compartment for the inertia body and providing a rest position therefor, and a toggle operable by the inertia body when it is disturbed from its rest position from a first to a second toggle position, and a member mounted in the casing operable for moving the toggle from its second to its first position.
Various aspects of the invention are set forth in the following detailed description.